emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7377 (22nd December 2015)
Plot Paddy makes excuses not to spend the night with Rhona as Aaron drops by with a Christmas card and reveals Diane is selling the pub. Lisa shows Debbie the car for Belle. Debbie stresses to Ross that her internet shopping will not arrive in time for Christmas so she'll have to brave the shops. Doug assures Diane that Chas will understand why she is selling up. Diane insists Gordon has the money to lend to Aaron so he can buy the pub. Harriet arrives back in the village and she confides in Rhona she thinks Ashley was hiding something for her. Ashley tells Laurel he thinks they should tell the children about their relationship again. Laurel reveals she has already told Doug everything. In the café Ross offers Aaron quick money to do a lookout job for him but Aaron isn't interested. Leyla worries the ring thief is local as they suggested the Village Hall as drop off point. Lisa and Belle wrap presents but Zak sees an advert with Joanie's picture in the Hotten Courier, and leaves to go 'poaching'. Lachlan instructs Gabby to follow David while he does the switch as Leyla and Nikhil keep lookout in the Village Hall. Aaron is shocked to see Gordon arrive in a taxi. Gordon tells Aaron he has come to see him as he's heard about Chas' breakdown. Aaron instructs Gordon to get out of the pub but Gordon asks for five minutes. Diane reveals Gordon has had cancer. Zak sneaks into the club where Joanie is singing and watches on. Gordon insists he knows he's a lot of making up to do and offers him the money for the pub. Aaron insists he should get out of the pub before he does something he regrets. Zak is adamant Joanie is better than the club although Joanie says its better than working next to Lisa everyday and orders him to leave. Ross insists to Debbie he has Christmas covered. Gabby follows David as he discovers the money gone and no ring left. Paddy tells Aaron that people change and maybe the illness has changed Gordon. Harriet is furious whens she sees Laurel and Ashley together in the street. They defend themselves saying they didn't want to hurt her and she deserves better. The Dingle's are excited that Chas is returning home. Diane tells Gordon to give Aaron time. Ashley insists now Harriet knows they need to tell the children and Marlon. Aaron confronts Gordon and Gordon reveals that Sandra left him not long after he left. Gordon insists Aaron should take the money, with no strings. Aaron flags down Ross and tells him he's up for the job. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Joanie Wright - Denise Black Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers *Steve - Sion Tudor Owen Locations *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, exterior and backroom *Church Lane *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior and exterior *Unknown bar Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes